metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolshaya Past
Bolshaya Past (Russian: Большая Пасть, "great cavity") was a forested area in Tselinoyarsk, USSR, containing a large crevice to the north. The south area of Bolshaya Past also contained highly viscous swamp puddles. History Soviet fortifications In the 1960s, the southern part of Bolshaya Past consisted of a fortified area strung with electrified barbed wire and laid with Claymore mines, during its occupation by GRU forces. However, the fences were not properly maintained, due to lack of manpower and animals continually running into them, creating gaps in the wiring. Attack dogs were also deployed in the area to increase security. A relay station further north served as both a supply depot and a communications facility, containing an armory, a resource shed, a radio building, trenches, electrified fences, a gun emplacement to the northeast, and a heliport. The main building contained a bunk area and a briefing room. The crevice after which the area was named, was located to the north of the relay station and led to Chyornaya Peschera. FOX agent Naked Snake, acting under directions from EVA in regards to finding Sokolov's location, passed through Bolshaya Past in 1964, during Operation Snake Eater, crawling through the gaps in the poorly-maintained fences to evade detection. A Hind A was also parked at the base undergoing maintenance work during this time.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). The reason for the Hind being parked at Bolshaya Past is explained by EVA in an optional radio call. As he approached the crevice, Major Ocelot of GRU confronted him, brandishing two revolvers, and challenged him to a duel. The Ocelot Unit and GRU soldiers remained in the forest on Ocelot's orders, while the two fought. Meanwhile, some hornets appeared and began circling the crevice in a figure eight pattern, indicating that they had discovered food. After the battle, in which neither combatant claimed victory, Cobra Unit member The Pain directed a large swarm of hornets to the area, which proceeded to attack all present. As the Ocelot Unit members were overwhelmed, Ocelot himself fended off the insects by rapidly spinning his two revolvers on his fingers, and escaped. Snake, blinded by the cloud of hornets, accidentally fell into the crevice.The Director's Commentary explained this. Behind the scenes Bolshaya Past South, Bolshaya Past Base, and Bolshaya Past Crevice, are three areas that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Hideo Kojima based the overall layout of Bolshaya Past Base (namely destroying things such as a provisions storehouse, an armory, and the Hind) on an arcade game that dealt with destroying key facilities, which would result in certain impacts on the enemies (e.g. destroying a radio base meant less soldiers appeared).http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary2.html Bolshaya Past Base makes an appearance in the fourth mission of the non-canon minigame Snake vs. Monkey; "Ape Fear." In the same mission, the Mesal Gear from another crossover for Metal Gear Solid and Ape Escape 3 makes a cameo. Gallery HNI 0038.JPG|Maps, pointer, and blocks on a briefing table in the Bolshaya Past base. HNI 0037.JPG|Briefing table in Bolshaya Past Base. HNI 0036.JPG|Briefing Room in Bolshaya Past base. Walkthrough Bolshaya Past South Several electrified fences block parts of this pass, and there are Claymore mines littering the ground between the first and second fences. There is a small hole that must be carefully crawled through in the second fence, though be sure to get rid of both dogs beforehand. The yelps of the dogs attracts the enemy guard, but he will simply look at the dogs and walk away; you can simply run to the next electrified fence. Either take the east path, where you may want to dispatch the guards in order to obtain the Splitter camo, or you can take the slightly easier west path. Either way, you will encounter four guards between the fourth and final electrified fences, all within view of each other. Dispatch them all along with the dogs, and then run north-west to the next area. Equipment *Claymore mines - collect them by crawling over them. *Splitter camouflage - below the eastern side of the northern fence. *Choco Chip camouflage - above the western side of the northern fence in the hollow tree trunk. Bolshaya Past Base The base is surrounded by electrified fences and trenches. There are two machine gun emplacements, one protecting an entrance to the landing zone and another covering the helicopter. The area also contains a resource shed and an armory. The easiest way through this area is simply to bypass it - crawl all the way up the west side until you reach the exit, dispatching any guards in your way - but feel free to explore and collect items. It is also possible to blow up the helicopter in the east, which is easier to do with the machine gun emplacements near it. Doing so will also impact the enemy presence at Krasnogorje mountainside later on. Equipment *AK-47 - in the small room to the very northeast. *Grenades - in the small room to the very northeast. *TNT - in the small room to the very northeast. *Stun Grenades - in the small room to the very northeast. *WP Grenades - in the small room to the very northeast. *M1911A1 bullets - in the small room to the very northeast. *Book - south of the hut just right of the exit. *Life Medicine - in the hut just right of the exit. *Bandages - in the hut just right of the exit. *Digestive Medicine - in the hut just right of the exit. *Serum - in the hut just right of the exit. *Stun Grenades - underneath the food hut. *CalorieMate - in the food hut. *Russian Ration - in the food hut. *M1911A1 Suppressor - in the southeast corner under the sleeping quarters. *Mousetrap - under a bed in the sleeping quarters; in the food hut. *Mk22 bullets - under a bed in the sleeping quarters. *Water camouflage - on the northwest of the roof. *Snow facepaint - under the bridge to the immediate west of the main building. *Mk22 bullets - north of the food hut. Bolshaya Past Crevice Boss: Major Ocelot There is not much strategy to this battle. If you continuously shift from the west and east trees/rocks for cover, you should be fine. Do not run whilst Ocelot Unit is shooting; they will easily get you. If you stand right in the middle (where the cliff juts out slightly) at the right time, Ocelot will challenge you to a quick-draw duel. Although it is hard to predict when a good time for this is, it is an easy way to deal some extra damage. Also, you can shoot the hornets' nest from his side to incapacitate him. Beware of a snake that might poison you. If you are aiming for a stamina defeat, the Stun Grenades are particularly useful when you cannot see him. The reward for a stamina defeat is the Animal camouflage, which will be directly in front of you when you regain control in the next area. It provides good cover in desert environments, and will stop your hands from shaking no matter what your stamina level. Equipment *WP Grenades - in the tree. *Grenades - east of your starting point. *Mk22 bullets - east of your starting point. *AK-47 bullets - southeast of your starting point. *M1911A1 bullets - west of your starting point. Hints & tips *If Snake dismantles the helicopter stationed at Bolshaya Past Base, it will not harass him at Krasnogorje Mountainside, though it will be replaced by enemy flying platforms. *This area is one of the most recommended for capturing the rare Tsuchinoko. Notes and references Category:Tselinoyarsk Category:Military installations